


i know we are the lucky ones

by notthebigspoon



Series: Brandon and Hobbes [9]
Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-01
Updated: 2012-10-01
Packaged: 2017-11-15 09:47:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/525950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthebigspoon/pseuds/notthebigspoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brandon is out like a light, stretched across the couch with his head in Buster's lap, a blanket tucked in around him. The confrontation with his parents had taken everything out of him and he'd fallen asleep the moment that he laid down. He's the person that this slumber party is technically for but he's missing the whole thing. </p><p>Title taken from Lucky by Bif Naked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i know we are the lucky ones

Brandon is out like a light, stretched across the couch with his head in Buster's lap, a blanket tucked in around him. The confrontation with his parents had taken everything out of him and he'd fallen asleep the moment that he laid down. He's the person that this slumber party is technically for but he's missing the whole thing. Not that that's a bad thing, though. He needs the rest. Maybe he's not crazy but he does have some issues. Being overtired only makes them worse.

He can be like a little kid in that way. Not wanting to admit that something is wrong because that will mean that the fun, if he's having any, is over, is one of the issues. He pushes himself straight to the edge and then keeps on going, refuses to give up because he always thinks he's capable of doing more. It's admirable in some ways and a damn pain in Hobbes's ass in other. Still. Hobbes loves the brat and he's gotten much better since hooking up with Buster. Hobbes pauses by the couch to nuzzle his sleeping best friend and bumps his head against Buster's hand until he gets a scritch before padding to the corner and curling up, head resting on his paws.

The Giants present are too much absorbed in watching Tangled to pay any mind to him. He takes advantage of their distraction to study them. He loves people watching and he doesn't get enough chances to do it, mostly observing from the roof of his and Brandon's apartment building and the windows of Brandon's hotel rooms. That might be why he watches so much reality TV. He loves people and he gets to see so few of them.

He starts with Cain and Zito. He hadn't really seen that one coming. Zito and Amber's marriage is open, he knew that, but he just hadn't pegged him for someone like Cain, whom Hobbes has always heard spoken of as a straight shooter. They're holding hands, Cain's thumb absently sweeping back and forth over the side of Zito's hand. Zito turns his head, kisses Cain's temple before slouching further down on the couch. Cain smiles down at him and returns the kiss, pressing his lips into Zito's hair.

It makes sense, if Hobbes thinks on it. Captain Quirk needs a straight man to his comic relief and Cain plays the part beautifully.

Pablo is draped across an armchair, attention shifting back and forth between the movie and his phone. Hobbes is willing to be anything he's talking to Molina. The sleepover in Pablo's room had actually been a lot of fun, even if he'd been homesick for Brandon about half the time. Pablo's hilarious and sweet and had ordered Hobbes a huge stack of tuna sandwiches from room service.

They'd come around to the subject of Pablo's boyfriend when Molina had called and Pablo had shyly said 'I love you' at the end of the call. Things like that can't be thrown in front of Hobbes with an expectation that he won't jump on it. He'd prodded and nudged until Pablo had shyly confessed that he and Molina had been ridiculously close since the day they met, always dancing on a fine line between friends and boyfriends. There was something that just made them click and understand each other perfectly. They'd finally kissed when Molina's brother had ordered them to stop tip toeing around it and get to the loving already.

The Skype session was initially an experiment to see if Molina's crazy matched Pablo's. From past experience, Yadi would either have seen a stuffed animal, a tiger or nothing at all. He'd seen the tiger sitting next to his boyfriend, shouted and then stared at the camera convinced that he was losing his mind. Hobbes thinks a tolerance for Pablo's crazy is the reason he was so easily talked around to accepting Hobbes's existence. They'd talked for an hour. Hobbes is looking forward to the off season and actually getting to meet him. He's been promised a boat ride.

Theriot is the one member of the party that Hobbes can't make sense of. He's the most off kilter of all of them, second only to Zito. He can talk himself breathless without ever managing to say anything about himself, at least with humans. Hobbes wonders why he thinks he has to hide who he is from other people. He's a pretty happy guy on the outside, has more friends than you can shake a stick at, but he's pretty lonely and miserable. He'll smile when he's talking to or about his kids but the expression always has a sting of pain behind it betraying just how unhappy he is without them there.

He's been smiling more lately, though. Hobbes's guess is that he's finally gotten the courage to ask Hector out. Hobbes is fascinated by the way that a man of his age falls to pieces over someone ten years his junior. He's like a teenager with that crush, really, blushy and uncertain and asking Hobbes if it would even be possible for someone that pretty to want someone like him. The man clearly has no eyes. Hobbes is a tiger and even he has a crush on Theriot. It's ridiculous.

They, he and Brandon, have never had a family before. The Crawfords don't constitute one, always judging and hating and treating Brandon like garbage, pretending that they hadn't put him through hell when he was too young to understand that it wasn't normal to be slapped and screamed at and whipped. Brandon's never forgiven them for locking him away and Hobbes knows that he won't either.

These guys though, they've taken them in. Made Brandon one of their own and Hobbes too. Protected them from the outside world and protected them from the poison influence of Brandon's parents. Hobbes really thinks that maybe, this time, Brandon's parents won't come back, will actually leave them alone. Brandon and Hobbes don't need them. Not when they've finally got a real family.

Pushing himself to his feet, Hobbes circles around behind the couch for a drink of water before creeping back in front of the TV. Theriot is sitting on the floor cross legged, hands in his lap as he watches the movie. Hobbes settles down behind him, beaming when Theriot slouches back against him and pats him on the head. Hobbes purrs as he falls asleep.


End file.
